


World Destroyer

by BluevsRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Character Death, Dark, Death Is Kind, Death loves Sakura, Dom Haruno Sakura, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hell, How Do I Tag, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, No Beta, Only Sakura lives, Sakura is the strongest, She will fix it don't worry, Strong Haruno Sakura, Survivor Guilt, The other is dead, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluevsRed/pseuds/BluevsRed
Summary: Walk in Hell, a woman.She will change, everything.She will destroy, everything.This Sin she carries, the blood she drinks, the life she ends...All, for her Love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I should write other story but this stucks in my head for too long! Have to take it off!
> 
> This is an one shot. For now. Can change later, I don't know? Depends on you all~
> 
> Enjoy! Have a nice day/night!
> 
> Kudos and comments, please~

Another day has begun. Or is it another night?

Who knows? Time has no meaning in this place, where the sun never shines and the sky is just an illusion made by God and Devil, a deep messy mixture of Red and Black.

The Dead stay where they are, and they listen. They wait.

Dripping…. Dripping….

Rustling…. Rustling….

**There she is. There she is.** They cry in sadness.

The wet sound of liquid falls into the warm embraces of messy red-white earth mixes with the soft, shaking footstep of someone, something that's…

Alive.

Dripping…. Dripping….

Rustling…. Rustling…..

Through the dark, thick cloud of dust and dark mist covers everything, a figure continues moving ahead. Squeeze your eyes hard enough, you can make it's shape. Seems like a female, a woman with long hair, with enough limbs and meat and blood and still alive.

Alive. An imposibility in the world of Dead.

But she is here. The mortal. The human.

The Earth breathes, patiently. Sadly. Rumbles with questions and pity.

**Why are you still here, silly mortal?** It asks.

**Why must you go down to this place?**

**Don't you know where this is? Don't you learn already? You are a smart Child, but why must you be so silly?**

The woman keeps on moving, limping but strangely steady. Her black coat flows with each of her step, faithful tail of Darkness.

Black. Black. Black.

**Who are you mourning for? Child? Who are you mourning for? Who is the Black for?**

_Everything. Everyone._

As the figure passes by, a hand suddenly rises from the ground. Bonely, white skeleton hand, some rotten meat stubbornly stuck on it, something you can only see in a horror movie, but it's here, completely real. Such an inhuman scene, brings the most primal, natural fear in you soul out and makes you choke on your breath, your terror.

The skeleton hand grabs the woman's ankle, suprisingly strong. However, she knows they don't mean any harm. They are just trying to stop her from heading to the suffering that they know will happen to her, just like it had happened to them.

The Dead know it best, after all.

She looks down, her face dirty with dark, dry liquid, dirt and another thing splatters on that pale skin. She is beautiful, but life has tortured her and leaving marks on that beauty: a deep, red scar run on her throat, a burn mark taints her left eye. And at the corner of her lips, the blue, plum lips, the old pain makes it visible with all those lost skin, anough to reveal the part inside her mouth that should be hidden away.

But there is her eyes outstanding from all those faults or ugliness. The sharp, bright green that burns in a living grass, the dark, passionate shape the ocean turns into before the mighty storm. The rare, gorgeous beacon of hope, of fire that refuses to die out, to be destroyed by everything she has ever been througg.

"Let go." She tells the dead, knowing clearly that they can hear her, understand her.

The hand holds on tighter.

"Let go." She repeats, softly and gently. "You can't stop me."

Tighter.

Rumble…. Rumble…

Rustle…. Rustle…

**Daughter of Spring, stops there…. Don't go any further...**

**Stop…. Or you will regret forever….**

**You can't handle the aftermath of it…**

**The Price....Too high. Too High.**

**Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.**

Whispers of ghosts and devils come from everywhere of this dark, firey place. They have witnessed it all, from the beginning. From the moment the girl was a woman but not a true woman put a step in this place, desperate for a way to solve everything. Everytime she failed but kept coming back. Every pain she has been through. Every name she called in mourning, every memories she clang on, the last piece of her sanity. The blood she shed, the tear she cried, the lost she carried, the will burned in her heart, the guilt that's her only company.

They know, and they know, and they know…

They don't want her to be hurt anymore.

They don't want her to throw away the last piece of her mortality, the last chance she has to thing twice….

Before Everything Is Too Late.

~~_But Everything Has Already Been Too Late, My Friend._ ~~

"I am sorry." She apologizes, bloody hair brushing the bruised shoulder slightly as her hand reaches the weapon she carries on her back all the way. The delicate, scared finger wraps around the leathery, long handle....

_Fwoosh_!

The black metal whispers lovingly as it leaves the leather scabbard. Twisting the giant battle axe in her hand a little, she quickly brings it down to the bone hand.

Chop!

The blade, which is black with a deep red from all the blood it drank and the life it took, easily breaks through the fragile hand that held together barely by a little bit of rotten meat and skin. Bones fall, scathering all over the road as a deep, shaky groan meets her ears.

"Sorry." She repeats, puts the axe back to her back, kneels down to collect all the piece of bones, carefully buries it down to the Earth. It will heal later, returns to be a dead arm, like it always does.

**You are a kind child.** The Deads tell her.

"I am not."

She walks, again, peacefully and steadily, only takes out the axe to cut off any attemp of stopping her road, and then gives them back to Earth. To Hell.

This Is Her Last Chance.

This Is Her Wish.

Everything She Does….. Is For Them.

_For Her._

She remembers, clearly as it's just yesterday, the first time she went here. Frightened and scared, a lost animal, too many questions but no answer.

**Why was she here?** They asked. This isn't place for living. **Leave, Daughter Of Spring. Leave, Survivor of Fire. Leave, or you will regret.**

_I will regret if I leave_. She told them, voice hitching, eyes empty. All but a hollow shell of what used to be her. _I need to fix everything._

**You want answer, you have to gain it, Daughter Of Spring.** The ancient Earth kindly said.

_How?_ She begged.

**Walk. Walk to the end of the road, Child, and you will find it. Walk until you shoes worn out, you skin rotten and your mind a palace of Death. Walk until you meet the God Of Death, the one who rules this world, and he shall answer you.**

**But remember, for this is no place for living. Once you failed, you will have to start from the begining. Dying, again and again and again, what you will face, Child.**

**Beware the road you are leading, Daughter, for it has no place for hesitation. Once you begin, there is no way to stop. No way to return.**

_I have no one, nothing to return._ She cried, and stood up. _Show me the way, Oh Mighty Earth._

**If that what you wish**. They mourned, and she saw it.

How many time she has tried, she doesn't remember. She stopped counting after what seemed like a million tries, and just kept on trying.

Everytime she opened her eyes to greet a grayish blue sky, to hear some ghostly laughing, to turn around and meet the cold hard stone of grave. To sleep in sweet memory and feel like it was the worst nightmare ever. To stare at colorful view and see nothing but red and black and grey and dirt and Dead!

_Is This The True Hell_? She wondered.

She wasted no more time to cry, to grieve. She knew a thousand way to end her life now. From just a piece of paper of a simple stone, she could die, painlessly or painfully, depended on her mood.

Sometime, yes, she wanted to stop. Just stopped everything. No more of this torment. No more of this pain. No more of dying of living. 

She was scared of what waiting for her at the end. What she knew, the price she had to pay.

_No...no...no.._

_Just stopped….. Please stop…_

That was all in the past.

She has grown out of those selfish, foolish thought.

She couldn't give up. She was the only one left. She has to do this.

She. Has. To. Do. This.

Some other creatures, those who has lost their humanity, their sense and mind, only a shell of violence and madness, attack her. Old routine. She barely bats an eye at them as her body moves with experience, the blade kisses their body with monstrous strength, leaving behind dirt and black liquid.

_Slash._

_Slash._

_Slash._

_Almost there. Almost at the end._

The sky is turning darker and darker every step she makes. Dark mist swirling around her legs, a warning. As the fleshy, giant, reddish black wall enters her view, the human takes in a deep breath, and brace herself.

"….S……u…." Someone calls her name. Is that her name? She has almost forgotten it. No one is there to call her anymore, after all.

Her eyes find the glorious, bright, painful yellow in front of here, like the color of sunshine warms your heart from inside to outside.

"…..-chan."

Her body stops immediately, despite her wish to ignore it all.

Switches. It switches to the darkest black, smooth shape of raven hair and porcelain skin.

It isn't real.

"Hey, S……k.."

Switches. Pale, creamy hair that shines like golden moonlight in a full moon night. Minty green and the snarkiest smile ever.

"Forehead."

Switches. Skin as pale as snow, hair and eyes with the color of black ink. Paper and ink, how ironic.

"Hag."

Switches. Strong, square jaw, dead-fish eyes and smell of fresh wooden. Switches. White and red furry, cocky smirk, red mark and fang. Switches. Lavender iris and silky lock. Switches. Pineapple hairstyle, sharp brown glare filled with intelligence. Switches. Honey warm look, a purple diamond on forehead, the outside far too young compares to age.

Everytime a different image appears, it gets closer and closer to her. All those faces, she knows by her heart, she remembers. Their name, their hobby, their looks….

Their death.

She loves, and she loved. And she lost.

Switches. _Switches_. **_Switches_**.

"Stop…." She hoarsely says. "Stop… Just stop…"

They are gone. All **gone**.

~~_Fakefakefakefakefakefakefakefakefakef_~~ -

Why, she knows it is just an exam of that fucking God. A challenge, another disturbance.

Then why, can't her body move? Why she just. Can't. Take. Her. Eyes. Off.

Switches.

Silvery grey hair, dark charcoal eye, face hidden by a piece of black cloth, pulled into an eye smile. So familiar, so heart warming. So real.

"-chan."

Her heart stops beating. Her mind freezes, drowns in bitter guilt and deep, painful mourn that no one can cause it to her. Her hand, the hand that heals a thousand and kills a million, the hand that punches the Death and slaughter the Living, the hand that carries everything by it's own without a tiny bit of scare, is shaking so bad it may falls off her body.

She unconsciously caress the piece of round, golden metal on her ring finger. Worn and broken, but still beautiful as the first time she wore it.

"……Kakashi…." The woman calls her lover name, her beloved man name with such desperation that even monsters pity her. The feeling of one who loses everything. "Ka….Ka…."

"….-chan…" He reaches out for her, voice honeyed sweet, caring, loving. "….-chan…"

Her eyes burn, her throat aches with too many things haven't said yet, and never, ever have a chance to tell. She leans over, almost touching his gloved finger….

Before steady her stance and pulls her axe out in less than a second, slamming it down brutally to the top of the man's head. Mercilessly. A straight forward attack.

Hatake Kakashi dissapears in a puff of dark smoke and black liquid. The wall breaks in half.

Everything turns to Black. The red sky, the messy earth, the White Dead…. All fades to nothing. Just a dark, empty abyss.

The End, she has arrived.

**"Congratulation."** Voice, voice of a crying child, a silent woman and a mourning man, answers, define her doubt. **"You have made it."**

She made it.

She did it.

Did it.

Oh God…. She should be happy. She should be so freaking happy that she will cry a river, jumping around like a rabbit, screaming on the top of her lung because she. Fucking. Did. It!!

But everything she feels…..is a bone-deep, exhausted numb.

"Ah…" The woman sighs. "….Finally…"

**"You did it, Survivor."** The Darkness in front of her, a freezing and burning darkness, squirming around, creeps terror into your soul and steals all the life in it, tells her. **"You Have Gotten Through Hell. To Meet Me."**

"Hahaha." She laughs, humorlessly. "Should I cry? Or chould I kneel down for the Mighty Dead?"

**"Your sarcasm is appociated, Child."** It says, quivering. **"Tell Me, Survivor Of Fire…."**

"You still want to do it?"

"….What kind of question is that?" The woman exhales, deeply. "I have told you since the begining, and let me repeat for you."

"Of. Fucking. Course."

**"….You must understand the consquence of your choice, Child." Death stares at her with it hollow holes.**

**"Your wish of go back to the Past, before the Nemesis, will cost a very, very high price. Doing that means you will change the whole Destiny, the Timeline. Everything. This world will be delete, absolutely. Nothing will survive, no trail of this world will be left behind."**

**"No mortal shall remember this falling world, except you, Child. You will become…"**

She knows what she has to faced. She knows it from the begining of this road. She speaks it out loud, the same time with Death, the simple syllabies of the title shakes her core and chokes her with sorrow. She speaks, in an otherwordly sound, fittable for such a scsry, mighty, elderich world that even God feared.

" ** _The World Destroyer_**." 

" **Do You Undersrand**? To carry a whole massacre on your back. To live, knowing that you are the one push this world over it limit. To live with blood that filled an ocean and Dead more than any war."

"You can't escape from it. You can't run from it. You are not Living or Dying. You are walking in the between. And at the end of your life, you won't be peaceful. You know Hell, Child. To roam this place, waiting for the True Ending…."

"Survivor Of Fire. Your punishment, is not something even I want to face."

"Think carefully, My Child. You have all the time."

"…….Thank you." The woman looks down at her feet, twirling a dirty lock with her long finger. "For your kindess, O' Mighty Death. I will forever be grateful for it."

"But Death, forgive me, for I will just be a waste of your kindness. For I won't treasure your trying to protect such a pitiful mortal like me. For I am so selfish that God won't forgive me and the world depises more than anything."

"For I am just a woman who loses her friend and her lover. A woman who has nothing but guilt as her constant company and ghosts as the reminder of her past. A woman who is greedy and doesn't want to give up so fast. The woman who wants to challenge this world. Challenge the Greatest."

"I am no more afraid of Hell, O' Death. For I know…."

"Alone, is more frightening than any Hell in this life."

Death looks at her one more time, at her determination, her grief, her pain, her lost, her heart. And They see her.

And they understand.

"Child….You have been warned."

Suddenly, pain comes crashing down all over her body. The pure agony screams in her veins, her heart, so strong, so different from everything she has tasted. She is not just one. She is everything now.

She is the deer running in the great forest. She is the butterfly approaching sweet flower. She is the bird flying for freedom. She is the shark swimming in the depth of ocean. She is the bear drinking sweet, warm blood from it's prey.

She is the earth holds the dirt of the Dead. She is the water flows calmly and madly. She is the wind who knows more than it shows. She is the light gently drops down from the sky. She is the darkness brings for you the peaceful sleep. She is the ancient tree with life in her branches, her leaves, her flower.

She is the world.

And then, she is none.

No more peace. No more singing. No more Life. Everything is chaos. Screaming. Frightening. Crying. Begging. All different languages, but she understands it clearly. They are blaming her. They scartch her soul and rip her apart before stick her back together. Again. And again. And again.

She kills this world. She destroys it, leaving nothing behind. This is her sin, her choice.

She is this world's Child, and yet, she is it's Destroyer.

What a shame. What a pity.

She knows it. She accepts it.

Her fault, her mistake, her action….

This is her choice. And she will never regret doing this.

She won't say sorry, because that means nothing. Empty world is more worthless than the sincere silence.

She will add this sin to her already massive collection, carry it for entire of her life, her punishment.

All for them.

All for them.

"Why did you do it, Survivor?" Before she begins her journey to the past, she hears Death asks her. Curious, and tender. "Why did you risk everything, just for them…"

The woman laughs.

The answer is ridiculously simple. So simple that it sounds fake, just a lie, an excuse one will make to cover their fault. Yet it is the True Answer, the reason that holds enough power to make a crybaby grows up as a soldier . To make a mortal destroys everything. To make a woman rips her skin, cuts her hair and drinks enemy blood.

The answer, is all just

"Because….."

"I Love Them."

Silence.

"Very well, Destroyer." They say, pushing her away, her and what left of her destroyed world.

For once, Death whispers.

For once, Death blesses then all.

For once, Death feels, for a human. A mortal.

No. Not a mortal. No more a mortal.

A Sinner. A World Destroyer.

A survivor.

"I wish you luck and fortune."

"See you in the past…"

"Haruno Sakura."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stawberry. She smells stawberry.
> 
> She is living. That's good.
> 
> That's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this is going to be more than an one shot. Sorry :))).
> 
> I will try to update it and other stories, but it's going to be hard. School things, exam and scores... you know.
> 
> Enjoy~ Have a nice day/night.
> 
> Kudos and comments as usual~

Stawberry.

That's the first thing pops up in Sakura's mind when she begins to gain conciousness. Fresh, sweet scent of stawberry hangs in the air like a comfortable blanket, brings her a weird sense of familiarity.

She has almost forgotten this fruity smell, since for several years, all she knows is dirt and ashes and blood and destruction. Not the smell of innocence, of childhood and warm memories.

It seems like she did it.

Tiredly opens her eyes, Sakura finds herself staring at the soft peachy ceiling that belongs to the old Haruno house, before the Pein's attack, of course. Her room is childish, yet strangely warm. Various stuffed animals laying on the shell neatly, a big, creamy bed, a dressing table and a small closet.

She blinks, slowly, before turns to her side, looking at the clock.

6:36.

It's time for school, hn?

….Wait….

Rising up to her foot, Sakura takes note at her short, silky lock which almost reaches her skinny shoulder. Clenching hands a few times, make sure that the white skin is smooth and soft, instead of the scared feelings she has become familiar with, she walks toward the table, climbing om top the wooden chair.

She looks at her reflection in the mirror.

A young child stares back at her, pink, soft lips slightly parts, creating an 'O', showing her suprisingness. Pink hair, pink like the flowery petals of cherry blossom scattering all over her back, both framing side of chubby cheeks and covering her green eyes. She is about 3'11 feet, clumsy limbs and tiny body.

A last look at the date.

Yes. Just what she thinks. She is a 5, almost 6 years old girl now.

….…Hn…

Open the door, she walks down to the kitchen. No one is at home. Seems like her parents are on their trip now, so it won't be a bother.

Sakura and her parents was….not very close. They feed her, give her money, teach her to take care of herself, yes….

But….

Could you call it family, when this house is more like a house, not home?

Doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore.

All gone. All die.

_Red liquid paints the earth red…. Collapsed builidings….. Dirt and smoke so thick in the air it choking her…._

_Bloddy corpses…. Broken limbs… Eyes hollow, empty of life._

_Her parents' dead eyes scorched her soul. The rotten fresh, sickly sweet, like old stawberry._

_Sakura didn't cry._

_She didn't feel._

_She hadn't felt for a long time._

Blink.

No more red. No more darkness. No more snowy bones and suffering cries.

She is in the living world. Not Hell.

…..That's good. That's good.

Sakura remembers where the kitchen knife is. She always love to keep her stuff tidy, so she can easily find out where they are when she needs them. Inside the top left drawer, with the chopsticks and forks, the object stays there, quietly.

She picks it up with an apple, caresses the sharp, shiny edges. Sunlight shines, creating soft light on the metal surface, showing how much effort the owner puts in to take care of it.

She slices the apple into 4 pieces, sinking her teeth into the apple, punctures the red, smooth skin without much effore.

She bites through the apple, crunchy, tasting the moist flesh that dripping with juices, slowly chewing. Sweet, gently sweet with a slight touch of sourness, but good enough to call it fruit.

Good food. Good apple.

Sakura keeps devouring the poor apple while twirling the iron knife in her hand. Swallowing the last pieces of the fruit, she wipes off the juice remaining on her mouth with the cotton sleeves, satisfied.

Sakura returns to her room, bringing the knife with her.

Makes sure the door is locked, the curtains covers the windows entirely, seperates Sakura from the outside world, she sits on the floor. Not the bed, of course, she doesn't want to clean the mess she is going to make.

Remove blood from bed sheet is a fucking pain in ass, after all.

Takes in a deep breath, Sakura raises the knife, using a small amount of chakra so sharpen the edge.

Just do it, like you have done multipal times.

Just do it, like how you always do. Such a familiar and easy action, after all.

She is Healer, and she is...

A Killer.

Her hands come down with the knife.

Cold metal meets soft skin, breaks the whiteness easily, reveals all the pink flesh and red, salty liquid inside her body. Blood streaming down her chest, her naked upper, dying the baby body in bright crimson blood, a twsited artwork by Sakura's own hands.

The knife meets her heart, cutting off the rhythm of life it's creating. More blood leaking out, but no pain. No pain of stabbing or the exhaustion of losing too much blood. Her nerves can't respond to this kind of pain anymore, only a calming feelings and peace that shuts down her body system.

This feeling, she has grown used to.

The stawberry scent's fading, only salt and iron left behind.

Sakura is not scared of Death anymore.

Not anymore.

She closes her eyes.

And opens it again.

Red sky meets her sight.

Hoarse, cackling laughter rings in the air, the sound of rackle bones and cold wind shaking the branches of trees.

The Death song of Hell, such a beauty to her ears.

 **"Welcome back, Child of Spring."** Darkness cloaked over her, touching her cheeks in an almost affectionate action. Cold and burning hand cupping her cheeks, rotten stawberry fills her lungs.

Sakura smiles, mouth full of blood and violence and _happiness_.

"...Greeting....Death."

 

 


End file.
